The present invention relates generally to fastener inserts in enclosures and more particularly to interchangeable inserts for underground enclosures.
Enclosures, such as underground enclosures, may include inserts molded into the enclosure to house fasteners, such as nuts. The nuts may be used with bolts to fasten objects to the enclosures, such as enclosure lids. Purchasers of the underground enclosures may require manufacturers of the enclosures to include replaceable inserts in the enclosures. Inserts may need to be replaced in order to change the size of a nut within the enclosure or to replace a damaged nut within the enclosure. However, it can be very difficult to replace or change the size of the inserts once the inserts are installed in an enclosure. New enclosures may need to be purchased to change the nut within the inserts.